Sister Ruka
by makasarili
Summary: If Ruka was a nun. COMPLETED
1. One

Title: Sister Ruka.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami No Matsuei is not mine. tempted to claim that Yami No Matsuei owns me but no that wouldn't be true either, as much as I like them I don't own them and they don't own me.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Some spoilers and some parts I just really made up, so if your looking for a fic which is really faithful to the anime or the manga this is not one of them.  
  
If you don't like spoilers don't read this unless you have read the manga or at least the translations for the references to Tsuzuki's sister. I think that should be up to manga no. 5. on Theria.net  
  
Acknowledgement:  
  
Thank you to the people who took time to read my stories.  
  
Thank you for all those who did not flame me even if there was something you did not like.  
  
Thank you to all the people who have submitted reviews for my other stories.  
  
Special thanks to Starshadow who introduced me to the concept of fan fiction writing and to this site.  
  
Last chance for warnings:  
  
Spoilers about to hit.  
  
If you don't like spoilers you should have stopped reading during my first warning, reading any further means you are in this for the ride.  
  
Summary: Tsuzuki's past under the care of a nun. He also encounters Yukitaka Muraki. Sister's POV.  
  
Now on with the show.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Sister Ruka, you have a visitor."  
  
I turn to see him. I had been expecting him. I rise from my chair to greet him.  
  
"Good morning Doctor Muraki."  
  
"Good morning Sister Ruka."  
  
I ask him to take a seat. He has a handsome face and he looks quite young for a doctor, but he has the best recommendation I could ever hope for.  
  
"I came because of Tsuzuki Asato."  
  
"Asato. Yes."  
  
"Before I see the boy. I was wondering if you could tell me anything of his background. His family perhaps?"  
  
"As much as I would like to help you... nobody knows where he really came from."  
  
"Why is that exactly?" He asks he cleans his glasses.  
  
"He is a foundling. Just like Moses we drew him from the water." It was a miracle we found him.  
  
"So he has no family? Maybe he has some friends?"  
  
I shake my head sadly. "No. He has always tried to make friends but he could never really get beyond the stigma of his eyes."  
  
"His violet eyes?"  
  
I nod. "Even the other doctor got scared and refused to treat him. He did say that you would treat him, that is why I asked you to come"  
  
"Is he dangerous?"  
  
I am aghast at such a question. "He would rather hurt himself than cause anyone pain. He is the most tender soul I know but...he has been called a monster so often because of those eyes..." There is a part of him that believes those lies.  
  
"Can I see him now?"  
  
-----------------  
  
I lead the doctor to Asato's room. I open the door. We see him on his bed. His head turned away from us... looking out into the only window the room had.  
  
"Asato" I call softly.  
  
"Neesan?" He calls weakly. He turns to face me. His eyes are swollen from crying.  
  
I let him call me that. No one else can say it the way he does. I can only imagine that it would be the way a child calls out "Mother" in a crowd and somehow that child's mother would know that voice. I smile. I take his hand. "There is someone here to meet you."  
  
"Really?" I see hope in his eyes, as he wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. "Someone's here to meet ME?"  
  
"Good morning I am your doctor for today. My name is Muraki Yukitaka."  
  
"Good morning Sensei."  
  
"Now let me take a look at you."  
  
Asato submits himself to be examined but inwardly he withdraws a little. He has met people before who opened up a little to him and then seeing his eyes would shut him out abruptly and completely. The doctor looked straight into his eyes and did not turn away. I see the surprise in that poor boy's face. The doctor smiles at him reassuringly.  
  
"Your different!" Asato finally declares with breathless awe.  
  
"You really think so?" The doctor continues to smiles on him. "I think you're beautiful Asato-chan."  
  
"Really?" He is blushing. The boy has a hard time believing anyone would see him as beautiful, and he has the most beautiful soul. I told him once but he said I had to say that because I find everything beautiful.  
  
"Yes I do." The doctor proclaims, still with a smile.  
  
Asato smiles back. It has been quite some time since I saw that smile. He can smile with his whole face, not just his lips.  
  
Sensei begins treating Asato's wounds.  
  
"What is this?" The doctor would ask and then Asato would shyly recount adventures he has had. There were some injuries in the kitchen, and some mishaps in the garden. He loves the garden very much. He has the patience to tend to the roses.  
  
"Do you cook often?"  
  
I had to turn away to hide my bemused smile. He's a terrible cook but having taken the vow of poverty none of the sisters could complain. They rue the day I taught him how to cook.  
  
I excuse myself for I have other duties to attend to.  
  
-------------------  
  
I return in time to hear Asato darkly declare "It's because I am so clumsy."  
  
"Don't you get any exercise?" The doctor asks softly.  
  
"Neesan taught me how to dance." He replies with his sunny smile.  
  
Yes, I did. I had hoped it would help him meet people and be accepted. He is quite a graceful dancer.  
  
"I would like to see you dance sometime. Would you let me?"  
  
Asato begins to nod but stops from a sudden pain. His face twisted in agony.  
  
"Asato are you alright?!" I cry out.  
  
"He's alright. Just a little sting." The doctor tells me as he continues the treatment. Asato turns to me teary eyed but smiling.  
  
"I'm okay Neesan."  
  
He is the patient here but he takes time to reassure me.  
  
The doctor finishes and leaves with a promise of returning next week to see how Asato would be doing.  
  
I recall that day fondly.  
  
The doctor kept his promise and would even visit us every now and then. I had hoped it had meant that Asato had finally found a friend.  
  
---------------- end of chapter  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I don't recall anything being said that Ruka is Tsuzuki's sister by blood. and he calls Suzaku "Neesan" in the manga, so Ruka does not have to be a blood relation. There was nothing said that she was a nun either, I made that up. If in the future it comes out that Ruka was actually a nun that would just be one weird coincidence.  
  
Ah well if you did not like this story, you can always write your own, instead of taking out time to flame me. If you hate it that much then don't read the other chapters. 


	2. Two

Oh your back, so I guess you didn't hate it. Thank you.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Asato had asked me once to marry him. I asked him what he understood about being married.  
  
"Its when a man and a woman won't ever leave each other... that you'll live together happily ever after."  
  
I explained as best as I could that nuns do not marry. Nuns are already married to God and the church.  
  
"You can never marry?"  
  
"It's forbidden."  
  
"Forbidden." He says the word with such finality it scares me. There is darkness in his eyes I have never seen before. If I didn't know how gentle he really is at heart, I would have been scared of him too.  
  
"Asato?" I call softly.  
  
He turns his eyes to me again, the darkness is gone, replaced with deep sadness.  
  
"Why did you ask me that?" I try to smile as I ask.  
  
He is silent for a moment. He looks away from me, wrestling with how he should answer.  
  
My smile fades as I patiently wait for him to answer. It takes a while for him to find his voice. "They told me I couldn't stay here forever and that I would have to leave. They told me I wouldn't be able to stay with you." He takes a deep breath. His tears are threatening to flow, but he keeps them at bay.  
  
I take him in a hug. "Forever is a long time." I try to find the words to reassure him. "Even I can't stay here forever."  
  
I feel the tears falling now rather than seeing them. He is hiding his face in my embrace. He is fighting just to keep his voice steady. "I-I have... nowhere to go without you... the others... all hate me."  
  
"Oh my poor Asato!" I hold him as close as I can.  
  
He's shaking so much.  
  
I rub him back. "Don't you remember the doctor? He was kind to you right? And he kept his promise to come back. I am sure as long as there are people like him in the world you will never be alone."  
  
He takes some comfort in my words, poor little boy. His trying to stop crying.  
  
"Yes, the doctor is different from all the others."  
  
-----------------  
  
I knew he could not stay with me forever, that he would have to leave, this was after all no place for a man.  
  
In time he turns into a man as all little boys must do and he leaves. We all knew he would. I had hoped he would have a future outside these walls.  
  
The news reaches me months after the incident that Asato killed a man. I could not believe it. I did not want to believe it.  
  
I tried to confirm the story but, no one could tell me what really happened. No one seemed to care enough.  
  
There was just the general knowledge that Tsuzuki Asato was locked away and nothing else mattered. "Good riddance" was what they all seemed to say. "Forget about him."  
  
It was like he was buried before he was dead. Buried by being forgotten.  
  
Yet how could I forget?  
  
----------  
  
The last I heard about Asato was from Doctor Muraki.  
  
He told me Asato had gone to a place where no one could reach him anymore.  
  
I cried I told him I couldn't believe that Asato had killed a man. I couldn't believe he was gone.  
  
"You remember you told me he was like Moses?"  
  
"Yes I remember." I remember like it was yesterday.  
  
"Even Moses killed a man." His tone was gentle as he said this but the words cut deep.  
  
I am blank for a moment as I remember that part of the story. A part I would gloss over when Asato was listening.  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
That was the last time the doctor came. 


	3. Three

The final chapter.  
  
Warning: No happy ending, but the ending is here.  
  
------------  
  
It has been years since then. Here I am on my bed with a fever and all I can think of is Asato. Maybe if I did something different, then it wouldn't have ended so tragically. The sisters wanted to send for the doctor but I said no, it would only hurt more to see him.  
  
I must be delirious I see a man standing by my bed... and somehow I know he isn't human.  
  
"Who are you?" I am surprised at how calm I sound.  
  
He comes closer and I see he is not alone, but his companion stays in the shadows unwilling to intrude.  
  
"We are Shinigami. We are here to serve your summons."  
  
He is telling me I must die.  
  
"But I have so much to do... the children."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am but it is time."  
  
I sign in resignation. "I failed them, just as I failed my dear sweet Asato." Bitterness creeping into my voice. I never thought I could say his name in bitterness but I just did.  
  
"Asato?"  
  
"A boy I once took care off." I release a breathe which takes away the bitterness.  
  
"We should be going." His companion calls and he does bother to hide the irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sister Ruka. you mean Tsuzuki Asato?"  
  
I look at this Shinigami. I nod unable to say anything else.  
  
"Would you like to see him one last time?" He asks gently.  
  
"Would I?... Can I?... Please... Yes!" Please god let me see him.  
  
"Kanoe!" Calls out an offended voice. His partner in the shadows.  
  
'Kanoe' offers me his hand I take it. I will be with my Asato.  
  
-------------  
  
I expected to go to heaven.  
  
I am surprised to find myself in a hospital room. Wait, it's not even a real hospital, this is a house, serving as a clinic.  
  
"He's alive!?" I cry out in surprise, as understanding dawns on me. "Asato- kun!?"  
  
'Kanoe' points to a bed in the far end. I go to see the still figure. Eyes open staring out into space. Eyes I know so well.  
  
He's not aware that I am there.  
  
He's here and yet at the same time he is not.  
  
I hear someone else come, I thought it was Kanoe's companion but I turn to see that it is the doctor.  
  
"Muraki Sensei!?"  
  
He doesn't hear me either. He goes to Asato.  
  
"You told me he was dead!" No wait he didn't. He said that Asato had gone to a place where no one could reach him anymore. I had assumed that he was dead and I thought we would be together, only to find that he was alive. All this time he was alive. All this time...alone.  
  
"There is also a summons for Tsuzuki-san but some power is holding him back."  
  
The doctor turns Asato's wrist over and I see so many scars on his wrist. Scars on scars.  
  
"He's tried to kill himself several times before." Kanoe tells me.  
  
"Oh my Asato!" My heart breaks seeing you like this.  
  
The doctor is writing in his journal.  
  
"Is there nothing I can do for him?" There is a hope in me that just won't die.  
  
"We really should be going now Sister Ruka."  
  
I leave them my poor dear sweet Asato and all the rest of the children. I pray someone else will watch over them with more capable hands than mine. I had once thought the doctor had those hands but now as I watch them...  
  
"Goodbye Asato." I whisper.  
  
Was it just my imagination or did he look straight at me for a moment?  
  
I turn to go, there is no turning back.  
  
OWARI  
  
-------------------  
  
Sorry if you wanted a different ending. You could still write your own story right? 


End file.
